Love Forever?
by quam fabrevens
Summary: sam evans who lost his girlfriend a year ago and from thn he got drunk everyday,he's grandfather decided to get him married by a girl he knows,will sam accept and will they love each other,and will there love last forver? please review xD


**hey guys,this is my new story about SQ andi know that i hadn't finish my other story but ill work on the both in this story i guess the chapters gonna be long..but anyway hope you like it and i wish that i would get lots of review cause me my self love this story more than my other stories :D enjoy!**

chapter one- PROLOGUE

"My love what happened?" spoke sam as soon as he got out of the car which was parked at the side of the street, when he saw his girlfriend throwing out at the side of the street.

"Are you okay?" asked sam while helping her get up and move towards the car.

"Yes..." said alice, smiling softly to her boyfriend, and moving toward the driver side of the car.

Alice and sam got into the car...and when alice sat in the driver seat she sigh, and sam looked worriedly at her.

"alice, what just happened now?" asked sam looking at her face to find any answer but he couldn't find anything, just a sign girl who looks like she has somthing to say.

"Its over!" said alice nodding to her boyfriend,trying to make him forget what just happend, but she failed because he keep on asking.

"I dont eccept it's over, Did somthing bother you?" asked sam looking worried..he've got to know what just happened with his girlfriend.

"I'm okay!" said alice nodding again..

Sam took her hand and kissed it."maybe we have to go to the hospital" spoke sam looking at his girlfriend.

"I did go!" said alice smiling softly.

"yeah!.." said sam..nodding for her to continue, he was egger to know what happened or what they told her in the hospital.

"Sam!.I'm pregnant." said alice smiling softly at her boyfriend.

"What!" said sam while smiling widly...he just couldn't believe what he had just heard from his girlfriend...alice his girlfriend is pregnant..he is going to be a father in nearly 9 months...he could feel that he is the most happiest person on this earth.

Alice nodded shyly, while looking down and smiling.

"means i'm going to be..." said sam smiling widly and alice nodded to him happlily.

"you're kidding alice, i don't belive this!" said sam laughing happily and alice giggled.."alice.." sam hugged his girlfriend soo tightly,he kissed he chicks and they giggled happily.

"I love you!"

"me too" and she giggled.

They were still sitting in the car and then alice sigh and sam lighted his smoke or cigerret. and then turned to alice, who just looked at him.

"now they most important thing is your health and our child's health" said sam serously to alice.

"sam..-" said alice while smiling softly but then sam stopped her.

"-The other are gadget!"

"sam, reality is here" said alice turning serous.

"i love you,the truth is reality?"

"your grandfather will never give us permission to get married, you know that" and sam just sigh.

"It doesn't matter" said sam turning again to her

"It doesn't will happen to your work?" asked alice raising an eyebrow on her boyfriend

"alice, i want this baby, i want you too.i dont want to hear anything else" said sam serously..he doesn't care about anything now other than he's coming baby and about the girl he loves...he doesn't care about his grandfather in this moment.

And alice smiled on his he sigh..she hold his hand and turned to her smiling widly "also i want to take you to have lunch"

"Fish,it wont do anything,will it?" asked sam making sure it wont hurt the baby.

"no, it wont" said alice giggling while placing her hand on sam's face.

"come on! come on! change your seat, i won't let you drive" said sam and alice giggled while opening her seat door.

"kiss me!"said sam smiling at her.

"not before getting married" said alice teasily while leaning from the door.

She was leaning on the door giggling with sam when SUDDENLY a truck came and hit her..and she was thrown away with the side door on the floor miles away.

Sam just sat there, getting what just happened now in his mind...what happened , where is alice. right now they were discussing about their baby, then about having lucnh and then he told her to change their seat and teasily he told her to kiss him and then..alice is gone!.

* * *

><p>~ONE YEAR LATER!~<p>

Keeping the ice in his mouth then removing it was all what sam did when he was at the bar DRUNK!

"HOw many did i drink?" asked sam his friend who was sitting infront of him on the bar.

"I dont know, i didn't count" said finn smiling softly.

"What kind of boss are you,you're going to loose everything , I warn you" said sam laughing drunkly.

"really!" said finn raising an eye brow on his friend.

Sam took a sip from his drink and then laughed awkwardly " tell me when i'm at 365th"

"dont worry you close to that" said finn taking a sip from his coffee

"good, one visky for each day" said sam laughing while looking at his cup.

"365 visky" said sam laughing again and again and finn was just looking at him.

Sam kept on laughing until his laughing turned to crying hardly and finn looked at him then spoke "sam"

sam just cried hardly " i'm missing her sooo much" .."finn, i'm missing alice soo much"

"Don't do that" said finn.."sam, please don't do that" trying to making him stop being drunk everytime and forget about alice who had died from a year ago.

Sam just cried hardly trying to find the words to say "i said,kiss me , she reached to me and smiled".."a year!" "its been a year finn!' said sam keeping his hand on his head and crying hardly.

"dont do that man" said finn while going to sam and hugging him tightly

"a year finn"..."don't do that" was just what finn answer him

Hours later, sam and finn were sitting on a table in the bar drinking coffee, when finn's phone rang, he took it from his pockter and answered it.

"finn, is sam there?" asked anna sam's mother from the phone.

"yes, aunt anna" said finn looking at sam.

"he's drunk and doesn't want to talk to anyone, isn't he?"asked anna

"so so"

"good,finn my words are not for you, but it doesn't go like this"

no aunt anna,dont worry ill pick him up!"said finn looking at sam who mouthed for him"mom?" and finn nodded.

"listen me carrefully and do what i say"

"tell her okay" said sam

"wash his face then give him a big cup of coffe, god know, grandfather will kill him.

"okay,aunty anna"

"all the family will come, sam must come"

"finn ill be angry at you, he has to be in my dad's office in an hour..i can't believe his act, its an important ceremony..he's grandfather prepared for it from a weak and he's drunk again"

"he' head is mix , thats all"

"i'll break his head"

"okay aunt anna,okay" said finn and closed the phone then looked at sam "sssh come one , get up"

"no,im okay "said sam looking at his friend

"look at me sam, your grand father has an award ceremony..dont be agiants him in this thins,now get up"

* * *

><p>Everyone in evans family was wanting for john their father and some their grandfather to come to his office before the cermony award.<p>

Finally john came and sat in his chair" brad,where's sam and puck?"

"Father i've just talked to him, sam will come with puck but their sorry its just the traffic"

"grandfather , before the awadr that industrial quality group will give you" said tina one of his granddaughter

"not to me,to all the evans family"

"father,evans means you" said anna

"we wanted to give you this award" said tine looking at everyone in the room

Tina bend and then john got up and opened that box which she was holding it.

"thank you"

"we all love you" said tina and hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Industrial quality is evans priorty,from energy to textile,toursim to construction,with many branches,for 40 years both national and internation did everything..." and the speaker kept on speaking while they wear shoing the videos of the evans company and everyone was clapping<p>

"i invite both mathew and john evans to the stage to give honored award of industrial quality"

Everyone was clapping for them and the camera's flashes and right after that entered sam and puck.

"i have the happiness of being awarded mny time for my bussness,but this award has another importants to me,thank you,thank you soo much

John was saying his speach and then he noticed sam and he glared angrily at him and sam was just looking at him a little bit drunk.

* * *

><p>Quinn was stetching some clothes and smiling at the award of the evns family but then she noticed amanda her grandmother wipping her tears.<p>

"Grandmother,why are you crying?" asked quinn worriedly

"look to yourself" said amanda

"I'm not crying" said quinn while stetching

"how beautiful that speach sam evans made? he is a great man" said amanda looking at the t.v

"they spoke about tennessee also" said quinn smiling happily

"yes ofcourse,its near to us,he likes to work,look from where they came to this leverl" said amanda

And quinn just smiled at her grandmother's words "he was same as he was a kid,hard working decisve,he never forgotten us" completed amanda"he had benefits on you"

"yes grandmother he had!" said quinn smiling while stetching.

"if i would be there ill say john evans" said amanda raising her hand up down

"yes, okay okay" said quinn laughing at her grandmother

"i really would say, i swear".."if you were there you will also say"

"god sake grandmother, what would you do there"

* * *

><p><strong>so guys i'll stop it here, i really hope that you would like the first chapter..i worked hard on it..just review guys please..for god sake..and MERRY CHRISTMAS<strong>

**R&R**

**love, pawla :D**


End file.
